The Portal
by Reisouren
Summary: Rumah baru mereka di Shizuoka menyimpan misteri. Dengan keisengannya, Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan terlarang. Ia pun dinyatakan hilang. Tapi sebenarnya tidak, ia tidak hilang. Ia masih ada di rumah itu. Petualangan hebat pun menantinya. Kutukan itu benar-benar terjadi. /Mind to RnR?\
1. Chapter 1

**Musim semi, Shizuoka, Jepang**

"Ini kunci anda, Minato _-san_." Kakek beruban itu menyerahkan kuncinya pada Minato, pria berambut pirang yang membawa seorang anak lelaki yang juga berambut pirang. Minato membalas senyuman ramah kakek itu sebelum ia berlalu, menuju kediamannya yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Ayah?"

Minato mengalihkan atensinya, menatap bocah berusia tiga belas yang hanya setinggi dadanya. Naruto —anak laki-laki itu— menatap ayahnya dengan dahi berkerut. Merajuk.

"Kenapa ayah menyewa rumah ini?!" telunjuknya mengarah bangunan tua berlantai dua yang catnya sudah banyak terkelupas itu. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, rumah ini terlihat kumuh dan kuno. Sangat tidak keren menurutnya.

Minato menatap ringan putranya sembari memainkan kunci yang baru ia terima dari kakek pemilik rumah. "Kenapa? Rumah ini bergaya barat kok, seperti yang kau minta."

Naruto menekuk bibirnya. "Tapi bagaimana aku mengajak temanku main ke rumah?!" —Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Minato mencoba mengeluarkan tas besarnya dari dalam mobil.

"Kau hanya perlu berkata 'ayo main ke rumahku!', apa susahnya?" jawab Minato enteng, ia berusaha meletakkan tas itu di pundaknya. Kemudian mulai berjalan.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Naruto menyusul langkah ayahnya dengan tergesa. "Maksudku, aku tidak mungkin kan menunjukkan rumah jelek ini pada teman-temanku? Apa yang akan mereka katakan nantinya!?"

 _ **Krieeet**_

Pintu kayu dengan cat merah luntur itu terbuka. Mata naruto melebar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Di balik pintu itu terdapat ruangan dengan sofa-sofa biru langit yang terlihat sangat empuk. Di atas sofa itu terdapat sebuah lukisan abstrak yang besar dan berbingkai kayu. Di setiap sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan pot tanaman hias. Bahkan lantainya dilapisi karpet beludru merah yang menambah kesan hangat ruangan itu.

"Wow." Naruto bergumam kecil.

Minato yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola mata. "Bagus kan?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Ia lalu menjejakkan kaki telanjangnya di atas karpet, sedikit menggosok-gosokannya untuk merasakan tekstur karpet itu.

" _Aku tidak mungkin kan menunjukkan rumah jelek ini pada teman-temanku?_ " sindir Minato, berpangku tangan. Naruto hanya tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Hehe, kita hanya perlu beli cat tembok, kan?"

Minato pun tertawa, melempar salah satu bantal kecil yang ada di atas sofa. Naruto dengan cekatan menangkapnya sebelum bantal itu mendarat di wajahnya. Yah, masuk klub basket di sekolah ternyata berguna juga.

"Kalau begitu...mana kamarku, Yah?" Naruto melemparkan kembali bantal itu pada ayahnya, bertanya antusias. Minato menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan layaknya seorang _guide_.

"Nah, ini kamarmu," ucap Minato setelah menyalakan lampu ruangan itu. Kamar yang cukup luas dan sederhana. Hanya ada kasur berukuran sedang, lemari pakaian, meja dan jam dinding yang terletak rapi.

Naruto melompat ke atas kasur dan memainkan pernya. "Lumayan juga."

Minato berdecak. "Ya, _lumayan_ sebelum kau menempatinya. Setelah itu?"

"Aku akan selalu membuatnya rapi kok!" protes Naruto, mengembungkan pipinya. Minato terkekeh geli, candaannya dianggap serius.

"Sebaiknya begitu," ujar Minato sembari menarik gagang pintu. Naruto yang tadinya tiduran pun melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik ujung kemeja Minato.

"Ayah mau kemana?"

Minato menatapnya melalui bahu. "Beres-beres barang. Sebaiknya kau juga bantu ayah."

Naruto mendesah malas sembari menaikkan kembali tubuhnya ke atas kasur. "Kita kan baru sampai, Yah. Istirahat dulu kek."

"Sudah tanggung capek. Lebih baik istirahatnya nanti saja," ucap Minato santai dan menghilang di balik daun pintu. Naruto menatap bekas kepergian ayahnya dengan berpangku tangan. Ah, dan jangan lupakan bibir moyong itu.

Sedetik kemudian, ia turun dari kasur nyamannya dan pergi menyusul Minato.

* * *

 **.::The Portal::.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Reisouren_

 _All characters © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

"Capeeeek~" keluh anak lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah melandai lenguh di atas sofa ruang keluarga. Tangannya mencengkram bagian leher kaus dan membuat gerakan untuk memberikan rasa sejuk.

Minato menatap putranya geli. "Siapa suruh bawa mainan banyak-banyak?"

Naruto melayangkan tatapan protes padanya, tubuhnya sudah duduk tegak di atas sofa. "Hidupku tak berarti tanpa mereka, Ayah!" telunjuknya mengarah pada _box_ dan rak yang berdiri berdampingan, berisi bebagai macam mainan dan _action figure_. Butuh waktu lama untuk memindahkan mainan sebanyak itu. Ya, dan untuk mengelapnya satu per satu sampai mengkilap.

 _ **Puk**_

Naruto menggapai benda yang dilempar Minato sehingga menutupi wajahnya. Dahinya kemudian mengernyit. Handuk?

"Sudah, mandi dulu sana. Ayah akan membuatkanmu makanan selagi kau mandi," ucap Minato, dagunya mengedikan arah kamar mandi.

"Ramen? Ya?" pinta Naruto.

Menghela nafas, Minato mengangguk. "Iya iya."

Naruto pun melompat dari sofanya, kemudian berteriak riang sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Ck, dasar."

 **.:: The Portal ::.**

Anak lelaki pirang itu memajukan bibir basah kemerahannya, bersiul. Di bahunya tersampir sehelai handuk kering. Mata birunya senantiasa bergulir seiring dengan langkah lebarnya. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak menuju ke kamar mandi. Beberapa detik yang lalu kakinya berputar haluan, mengikuti rasa penasarannya untuk melihat-lihat sisi tersembunyi rumah barunya. 'Tanggung kotor' ia pikir.

Dan langkahnya pun terhenti.

Dengan alis bertautan, dipandanginya pintu bercat merah itu. Tak seperti kebanyakan pintu lainnya yang catnya sudah terkelupas, pintu yang ini catnya masih utuh. Seperti jarang ada orang yang memasuki.

Naruto masih memandanginya. Menerka-nerka. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak mengingat cat merah tanpa cela itu membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Ia pun meneguk ludahnya yang terakhir sebelum tangannya terulur.

Menggapai gagang pintu itu, dan menekannya ke bawah.

 _ **Puk**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto memutar badannya 180 derajat. Ia langsung menurunkan pandangan terkejutnya tatkala melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana. Ah, siapa lagi yang tinggal di rumah ini selain dirinya.

"Ayah, kau mengagetkanku saja!" Naruto berpangku tangan. Kesal sekaligus lega.

Menggeleng-geleng, Minato pun menarik kembali gagang pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, menutupnya. Setelah itu kepalan tangannya jatuh di puncak kepala Naruto.

"Ittai! Apa-apaan sih, Ayah!?"

"Bukankah kakek Danzo sudah bilang bahwa kita tidak boleh memasuki ruangan ini!?"

Naruto mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya. "Kapan?"

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak mendengarkannya tadi. Kalau begitu, sekarang kau sudah tahu kan? Jadi jangan diulangi, dan sekarang pergi mandi!"

Naruto melayangkan tatapan malasnya sebelum ia melangkah. "Cih. Tidak masuk akal."

"Jangan diulangi lagi, Naruto!" seru Minato.

"Ya ya. Aku mengerti."

Oh tidak, Naruto menyeringai.

 **.:: The Portal ::.**

Kaki telanjang itu menyentuh permukaan lantai marmer yang dingin. Sebuah tangan terulur dalam kegelapan, meraba-raba dinding. Tangan itu pun berhenti bergerak saat pemiliknya telah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Benda yang dingin dan terbuat dari besi.

 _ **Krieet**_

Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya pada pintu yang setengah terbuka. Lehernya berputar ke kanan dan kiri. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, berusaha sedapat mungkin tak menimbulkan suara untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Sebelum menyalakan senter itu, Naruto menatap pintu kamar ayahnya melalui bahu.

"Maaf, Ayah. Aku hanya penasaran," bisiknya. Kemudian mulai berjalan.

Melewati ruang keluarga, dapur, kamar mandi, naik ke atas tangga, menyusuri lorong dan berputar ke arah kiri —ia pun sampai di hadapan pintu itu. Pintu bercat merah tanpa cela yang membuatnya penasaran. Tersenyum riang, ia pun menyorot gagang pintu itu dengan senternya.

Menekan gagang itu dan mendorongnya perlahan.

Perlahan sekali.

Sampai pintu itu terbuka.

"Ah!"

Cahaya terbatas yang keluar dari senter itu cukup membantu Naruto. Ia bisa melihat dua buah kursi berdebu dan lukisan-lukisan berpigura yang sudut-sudutnya disarangi laba-laba. Seperti dugaannya, ruangan ini terlihat seperti tak didatangi orang dalam waktu yang lama.

Ia pun melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya masuk. Sedikit berjinjit mengingat tebalnya debu yang menyelimuti lantai kayu itu.

Tak ada yang spesial di sini. Ruangan ini terlihat seperti ruangan biasa di rumah gaya barat. Naruto terkekeh kecil. _Jika sedikit dibersihkan, mungkin bisa menjadi ruangan rahasiaku._

Tidakkah terdengar keren mempunyai ruangan rahasia sendiri?

Naruto tiba-tiba menurunkan senyumannya. "Tapi kenapa si pak tua itu melarang aku dan ayah masuk ke sini?"

Dahinya berkerut di kegelapan, tanda bahwa ia tengah berpikir. Dan ia pun menarik sudut bibirnya kembali, kali ini lebih lebar. Sebuah seruan riang bergema di ruangan itu.

"Mungkin ada harta karunnya!"

Naruto berjingkrak-jingkrak. Kemungkinan itu ada! Semangatnya terbakar dalam sekejap. Ia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan senternya.

"Sekarang, jika aku adalah pak tua, di mana aku akan menyembunyikan harta karun itu?"

Naruto bergumam, berjalan mengitari kursi. Kemudian berjongkok, mengintip bagian bawah kursi-kursi itu. Ia mendesah kecewa saat yang ia temukan hanyalah jaring rapuh dengan laba-laba kecil di atasnya.

"Tidak berguna!"

Ia kemudian menegakkan kakinya. Mengembungkan pipi sembari menggerak-gerakkan senter itu, mencari peti atau semacamnya. Tapi, manik biru itu bahkan tak menemukan lemari atau apapun yang bisa menyimpan peti harta karun.

Hampir saja Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerah dan kembali ke kamarnya, atensinya teralihkan oleh sesuatu. Bukan, bukan peti harta karun. Tapi sebuah lukisan.

Naruto mendekati lukisan itu.

"Lukisan yang bagus," gumamnya.

Adalah lukisan sebuah ruangan dengan dinding dari kayu. Lukisan itu sangat realistik, terlampau realistik. Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja kayu dengan dua kursi berhadapan tanpa sandaran yang juga terbuat dari kayu. Ruangan itu hanya punya satu jendela. Yang aneh adalah pemandangan di luar jendela itu. Seolah jendela itu berhadapan langsung dengan langit.

Oh, tunggu. Naruto menangkap sesuatu. Warnanya hijau, rimbun di belakang jendela itu.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya yang bebas. "Ah! Ini pasti rumah pohon!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, cahaya yang menyilaukan keluar dari lukisan itu. Naruto spontan menutup matanya. Senter yang dipegangnya pun telah lepas dari tangannya.

Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya bagai dihisap penyedot debu. Ia pun merasa tubuhnya tercerai berai, walau tak merasakan sakit. Ia bahkan tak dapat melihat apapun. Tak juga dapat berpikir.

Sungguh, Naruto berharap ini adalah mimpi.

 **.:: The Portal ::.**

Minato terjaga.

Ia terbagun oleh suara bisikan dan langkah kaki yang terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Seperti ada yang berkeliaran di rumah ini dengan mengendap-endap.

"Naruto?"

Minato menegakkan punggungnya. Kedua tungkainya ia jatuhkan di pinggir kasur. Tak mendapatkan respon apapun, Minato memutuskan untuk mengenakan sandal kelincinya dan mengecek keadaan di luar kamarnya.

"Naruto?" seru Minato di depan kamar putranya. Ia lalu menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat jendela ventilasi kamar Naruto. Tak ada secercah cahaya pun di sana —kamar itu gelap gulita. Bukankah itu artinya Naruto sudah tidur?

Tapi itu tak menghilangkan kecurigaan Minato karena tak lama kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Naruto, kau masih bangun?"

 _ **Ceklek**_

Naruto tidak ada di kamarnya. Selimut bergambar spiderman itu pun sebagian melorot sampai ke lantai. Minato sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto berjalan sambil tidur —Naruto sering melakukannya. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin mengingat Naruto meninggalkan pintu kamarnya dalam keadaan tertutup.

Mana ada orang tidur menutup pintu, bukan?

Minato melebarkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan!"

 **.:: The Portal ::.**

"Kyaaaa!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya seiring usahanya mengumpulkan kesadaran. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Sekujur tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Hal pertama yang ia lihat tidak begitu jelas. Seperti ada dua sosok yang tengah menatapnya.

"Waaa!"

Naruto menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang. Telunjuknya di arahkan ke depan, menunjuk dua orang misterius berpakaian aneh yang ekspresi wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Mereka semua terkejut.

"S-siapa kalian?" Naruto semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, menatap mereka ngeri.

Dua orang itu saling berpandangan. Terlihat bingung, sama-sama tidak mengerti. Mereka berdua sedang mempelajari mantra dan tiba-tiba seseorang berambut pirang muncul begitu saja dari ketiadaan. Macam terjatuh dari lukisan yang tertempel di dinding.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?!" Yang laki-laki tegas bertanya. Berbeda dari teman perempuan yang berdiri di sampingnya, ia sama sekali tak terlihat takut.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "A-aku…aku tadi…" —mata biru Naruto bergerak-gerak menganalisa sekitarnya— "AH!"

"Ruangan ini! Ruangan ini persis seperti yang ada di lukisan itu! Mejanya, jendelanya juga!"

Anak laki-laki dan perempuan itu saling berpandangan.

"Ha? Rumah pohon ini ada dalam lukisan?" Anak laki-laki itu bertanya dengan wajah geli. Naruto berangguk-angguk dengan cepat.

"Jangan bercanda! Keluar dari tempat ini, sekarang!" ia menarik tangan Naruto, memaksanya berdiri. Kemudian ia menyeret Naruto ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Angin kencang seketika menusuk-nusuk wajah Naruto begitu pintu itu terbuka, membuat iris biru itu melebar selebar-lebarnya.

Secara spontan, Naruto berpegangan pada daun pintu. Demi apapun, ini adalah rumah pohon tertinggi yang pernah ia masuki. Makhluk sebesar gajah pun akan terlihat sekecil semut jika dilihat dari sini. Ia tak sanggup melihat ke bawah lebih lama lagi, atau ia akan muntah.

Namun, anak laki-laki itu dengan keras kepala terus menerus menarik Naruto.

"Gila! Kau mau membunuhku?!" teriak Naruto dengan mata terpejam. Melihat hal itu, anak perempuan yang sedari tadi menonton mereka dengan pasif, mulai mendekati mereka. Wajahnya terlihat ragu.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , mungkin sebaiknya kita dengar dulu ceritanya. Siapa tahu ia tak berbohong," bujuknya. Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu pun dengan wajah terpaksa menurunkan cengkramannya dari lengan Naruto.

"Hn."

 **.:: The Portal ::.**

Minato bergegas menuju lantai atas. Beberapa kali kakinya tersandung karena ia lupa menyalakan lampu. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. _Naruto pasti pergi ke sana!_

Ia menyelesaikan tikungan lorong itu dengan putaran sempurna. Minato berjanji akan menjewer telinga Naruto saat ia menemukannya. Bagaimana bila ruangan itu berisi barang berharga kakek Danzo? Bagaimana bila ruangan itu berisi senapan-senapan berburu kakek Danzo dan Naruto dengan ceroboh memainkannya?

Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang memadati otaknya. Ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya saat mata birunya menangkap pintu merah ruangan terlarang itu setengah terbuka.

Menghirup nafas, ia pun berjalan cepat menuju ruangan itu dan mendorong pintunya dengan kasar. Pintu itu pun terbuka sepenuhnya dengan suara bedebam keras.

"NARUTO!"

Minato menurunkan tatapan marahnya, menggantinya dengan kerutan di dahi. Pintu ini terbuka, tapi sosok bocah berusia tiga belas itu tidak ada di sana. Yang ada hanyalah senter yang terjatuh di lantai dalam keadaan menyala.

"Naruto! Jangan bersembunyi!" seru Minato setengah berteriak.

Jangkrik yang tinggal di halaman depan menjawab seruannya. Setengah dongkol, Minato memungut senter itu dan mengarahkannya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Tidak, ia tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Di kolong kursi, di balik pintu, di sudut ruangan —Naruto tak ada di mana-mana.

Kalau saja ia menyadari, salah satu lukisan di ruangan itu telah jatuh dari tempatnya.

 **.:: The Portal ::.**

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke depan. Manik birunya menatap lekat tanpa berkedip sosok gadis dengan rambut bagai permen kapas yang juga balas menatapnya. Mereka mempertahankan posisi itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa kau selalu mengamati wajah orang lain seperti itu?" —sebuah suara tak diinginkan terdengar dari anak laki-laki yang berdiri di samping anak perempuan itu. Naruto tak mengindahkannya sementara objek yang ia amati mulai menggeliat gelisah.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto, semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya. Anak perempuan itu spontan menarik kepalanya, kemudian menoleh pada temannya yang tengah berpangku tangan —meminta bantuan. Namun anak laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu malah membuang wajahnya.

Menghela nafas, gadis itu membuka mulutnya. "Haruno Sakura."

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Kau cantik," komentarnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menundukkan pandangannya. Kalau dilihat lebih teliti, kau bisa melihat rona kemerahan dibalik kulit seputih susu itu. Ya, Naruto benar. Ia memang cantik. Bisa dibilang, gadis pertama selain mendiang ibunya yang Naruto pikir memiliki wajah yang benar-benar cantik.

"T-terimakasih," cicit gadis itu.

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat penuh.

"Dari pada itu, ceritamu tadi benar-benar tidak masuk akal." —Naruto memutar bola matanya. Wajah cerahnya seketika mendung mendengar penuturan tak diharapkan yang lagi-lagi seenaknya terlontar dari mulut anak laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu.

"Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa ada dunia lain di dalam lukisan itu," tambahnya sembari mengedikan dagunya ke arah lukisan —ruangan bergaya barat dengan sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi— yang tertempel di dinding kayu rumah pohon.

"Yang tidak masuk akal itu kau yang berniat membunuhku tanpa pikir-pikir. Sadis." Naruto menopang pipinya dengan tangan kanan —kesal.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Mana kutahu kau tidak bisa terbang."

Mulut Naruto berkomat-kamit mengikuti setiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke tanpa suara. Namun, bocah pirang itu tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya saat ia tiba di penghujung kalimat.

Eh, apa dia bilang _terbang_?

"T-terbang? Jadi kalian bisa terbang?!" Naruto spontan berdiri dari kursinya. Matanya melotot, hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Ia menatap kedua teman barunya ini bergantian. Sakura mengangguk ragu. Sasuke mengeluarkan 'hn'-nya.

"Kalian _madoushi_?"

Sakura dan Sasuke masih meresponnya dengan cara yang sama.

"Kalau begitu kalian punya…" Naruto memeragakan seolah ia menaiki benda panjang bergagang, "…sapu terbang?"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Alis mereka bertautan. Mereka pun dengan kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka. Jawaban yang tak terduga ini membuat bocah pirang itu heran.

"Lho? Kalau begitu kalian terbang pakai apa?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Semua orang di sini bisa terbang."

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan wajah terkejutnya. "Tanpa sapu terbang?"

"Tanpa sapu terbang," jawab Sasuke. Jelas dan tegas.

Naruto dengan mempertahankan wajah herannya kembali duduk di kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Di semua film tentang penyihir yang pernah ia lihat, para penyihir hanya bisa terbang jika ada sapu terbang. Tak ada sapu terbang, tak bisa terbang. Tak ada sapu terbang…bisa terbang?

"Aku benar-benar terkejut." Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi.

"Apa di duniamu, _madoushi_ terbang menggunakan sapu?" Tanya Sakura, dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus keras-keras. "Apa semua _madoushi_ di duniamu berprofesi sebagai tukang bersih-bersih?"

Naruto mendelik. Sejurus kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"O, tidak. Mereka menggunakan sapu untuk memukuli penyihir keras kepala yang hampir membunuh orang tak berdosa," sindirinya. Walau begitu, sikap Sasuke menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya ke arah satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka. Sececah rasa kesal yang tersisa di raut wajahnya perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Ngomong-ngomong…apa aku bisa pulang ke duniaku?" tanyanya. Nada bicaranya mulai resah. Di film-film yang pernah ia lihat, dua dunia yang berbeda memiliki masa yang berbeda. Bisa-bisa, tinggal sehari di dunia ini sama dengan seratus tahun di dunianya. Kalau begitu, ayahnya akan…

"Apa aku bisa pulang sekarang?" tambah Naruto terburu-buru. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya semakin resah.

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Mungkin kau bisa mecoba cara yang sama dengan caramu masuk ke dunia kami," usul Sakura. Naruto terlihat mempertimbangkannya, sesaat sebelum ia mengangguk antusias.

"Ah, itu boleh juga!"

Namun, sesaat kemudian, ia menurunkan antusiasmenya.

"Tapi, aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk ke dunia ini." Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku hanya berdiri di depan lukisan rumah pohon ini dan mengamatinya. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba dari lukisannya keluar cahaya yang menyilaukan dan aku pun ada di sini."

Hening.

"Ah! Mungkin aku cukup berdiri di depan lukisan itu dan menunggu cahaya silaunya keluar." Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju lukisan yang tertempel di dinding. Ia berdiri di hadapannya dengan matanya mengamati, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Naruto melebarkan senyumannya.

Harapannya melambung ke angkasa.

.

.

.

"ARRRGH!"

Cahaya itu tidak pernah muncul!

Naruto yang frustasi tiba-tiba mengerang, lalu jatuh dengan lututnya. Sakura yang iba pun mendekatinya dan berjongkok sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Sebaiknya otak pas-pasanmu itu banyak belajar dari kejadian ini," komentar Sasuke sementara Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau memberiku saran, bukannya terus-menerus merecokiku." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Itulah saran untukmu."

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. "Apa kau tak berniat membantuku?"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Sebaiknya kita mencari cara lain," ujar Sakura berusaha melerai, sebelum rumah pohon ini porak poranda oleh pertengkaran tak berguna.

Keheningan yang panjang pun turun di atmosfer, membiarkan deru lembut angin sore mengisi waktu mereka. Ketiganya berpikir keras, mencari cara yang bisa ditempuh demi mengembalikan Naruto ke dunianya.

"Ah! Aku tahu!"

Naruto segera menoleh ke gadis di sampingnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya meliriknya lewat sudut mata. Sakura secara bergantian menatap Sasuke dan Naruto. Bibir merah mudanya menyunggingkan senyuman ceria yang merubah suasana suram di rumah pohon ini dalam sekejap.

"Kakashi si Tahu Segala! Ia pasti bisa membantu kita!" ujarnya dengan suara teredam —suara yang keluar saat kau berusaha meredam pekikanmu.

Sejurus kemudian wajah Naruto sumringah. "Hah? Maksudmu, aku bisa kembali ke duniaku?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat tanpa menurunkan senyumannya. Naruto dengan wajah gembiranya meraih tangan Sakura dan menggerakkannya naik-turun. Mereka berdua tersenyum sangat lebar. Harapan yang besar itu kembali melambung di dada Naruto.

"Itu mustahil." —Naruto menurunkan senyumannya— "Dia tidak bisa terbang," pungkas Sasuke.

Naruto melayangkan tatapan tak senangnya. "Masalah kalau aku tidak bisa terbang?"

"Ya, masalah besar," jawab Sasuke santai.

Naruto memandangnya tak mengerti, sampai ia mendengar —"Orang kerajaan bisa-bisa menangkapmu karena kau berbeda."

Naruto terdiam. Sementara itu, Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Tapi kita tidak perlu membawanya keluar kan? Naruto bisa menunggu di sini sementara kita menemui Kakashi!" Sakura bersikeras.

Sasuke memutar seluruh tubuhnya pada Sakura. _Onyx_ itu bertemu _emerald_. Hitam bertemu hijau. Kegelapan bertemu kecerahan. Anak lelaki itu merendahkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu kan, apa yang _selalu_ Kakashi tanyakan sebelum ia memberikan sebuah informasi?" tanyanya. Mutiara hitam itu menangkap gerak-gerik gelisah gadis berambut musim semi di hadapannya ini.

"I-ia selalu bertanya _alasan_ ," jawab Sakura ragu.

"Kalau begitu, apa _alasan_ kita untuk meminta informasi dari Kakashi?"

Sakura memutar lehernya, menatap Naruto yang telah berdiri dari posisinya. Bocah pirang itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah bertanya 'ada apa'.

"Naruto," cicit Sakura, pelan sekali. Gadis itu kemudian menunduk.

"Tapi Naruto kan…"

Sasuke menegakkan kembali lehernya. Anak lelaki itu sempat melirik Naruto sebelum ia berjalan ke arah satu-satunya jendela di sana. Helaan nafasnya samar-samar terdengar. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Sejenak sebelum—

"Ah!"

Sasuke memutar lehernya. Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku ingat." Sakura menyelundupkan tangannya ke dalam jubah hitam yang ia kenakan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil transparan dengan cairan ungu di dalamnya. Kedua teman lelakinya mengerutkan dahi mereka.

Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan botol itu. " _Tobiyaku_."

" _Tobi_?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu benar-benar akan berguna?" tanya Sasuke. Diam-diam Naruto mengarahkan tatapannya pada anak lelaki berjubah hitam itu. Wajahnya kentara sekali menyiratkan ketidaksukaan —dengan _sedikit_ rasa iri.

' _Cih. Tampangnya sih oke, tapi belagunya gak ketulungan.'_

"Bagaimana, Naruto?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Hah? Oh, iya — Eh, apa?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya —"Aku bilang, apa kau mau mencobanya? Sekali tegukkan saja, kau bisa melayang di udara!"

Telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada botol itu. "Apa ini aman?"

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah mencobanya pada tikus," jawab Sakura optimis. Naruto menurunkan lengannya, kemudian menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau menyamakanku dengan tikus?" Namun sejenak kemudian tangannya menggapai botol itu "—Baiklah, aku akan meminumnya."

 **.::TBC::.**

Chapter selanjutnya…

" _Wowowow! Aku bisa terbaaaang!"_

" _Hiyaaa! Sakura-chan, bagaimana cara mengendalikannya?!"_

" _Kakashi-sensei! Tolong beri tahu kami!"_

" _Kau harus menjalani takdirmu."_

" _Apa aku bisa keluar dari sini?"_

 **Glosarium:**

Madoushi: Penyihir

Tobiyaku: Nama obat karangan author. Terdiri dari kata _tobi_ (terbang) dan _yaku_ (ramuan; onyomi dari kanji _kusuri_ )

* * *

Doumo, Reisouren deshita!

Yah, akhirnya bisa nulis fanfic lagi. Kali ini, saya bikin yang less-romance. Walau begitu, saya akan mengusahakan agar **The Portal** gak hambar (seenggaknya _gak terlalu_ ). Oh ya, karena saya SasuSaku Big Fans, jadi saya usahain masih ada unsur SasuSaku-nya lhooo…meskipun gak akan terlalu banyak muncul sih. Menurut kalian, dalam fanfic ini saya bikin mereka couple atau enggak? Well, tebak sendiri deh :D

 **P.S.** Tadi ada adegan 'Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya' kan? Di anime-nya (season pertama, bukan yang shippuden), mungkin Sasuke tingginya hampir sama kayak Sakura, tapi di fanfic ini saya buat lebih tinggi dikit. Jadi tinggi badan Sakura itu setelinganya Sasuke. Sedangkan tinggi badan Naruto hampir sama kayak Sasuke —ceritanya Naruto kan anak basket. Jadi yang paling chibi di sini itu Sakura, bukan Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha, Dunia di Dalam Lukisan**

Botol itu telah beralih tangan. Naruto memutar-mutarnya, mengamati bagaimana likuid ungu itu bergerak. Sekali lagi, ia bertukar pandang dengan gadis itu. Melihat caranya tersenyum optimis membuat Naruto mau tak mau memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka tutup yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

' _Semoga aku tidak berubah jadi tikus.'_ Batinnya berdoa.

 _ **Glek**_

Satu tegukkan saja…..

"Ahh!" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia membuat wajah meringis —wajah yang kau tunjukkan setelah sesuatu yang super pahit melewati lidahmu. Tanpa berniat mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, ia mengalih tangankan botol itu pada siapapun yang ada di sana.

"Sial! Pahitnya tidak hilang-hilang," rutuk Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Suara kekehan renyah terdengar. Tapi bukan hanya gadis itu saja yang tertawa. Anak lelaki itu juga. Ia tengah menyeringai, jika itu adalah caranya tertawa. _Bagus. Semua orang menertawakanku._

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Lho? Kenapa aku tidak terbang-terbang?". Ya, tak ada yang terjadi padanya. Ia bahkan tak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedikitpun —seperti merasa tubuhnya meringan, atau semacamnya.

Sakura kembali tertawa. "Kau harus menunggu 30 detik untuk merasakan efeknya."

Kemudian gadis itu mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto. Ia menggerak-gerakannya dengan pola yang aneh. Tak lama kemudian 'BRAY', kain hitam tanpa motif menutupi tubuh Naruto sampai pergelangan kaki.

"Keren!" Naruto menyentuh jubah penyihirnya, setengah tak percaya. Dengan ini, ia tak ada ubahnya dengan penduduk asli dunia ini.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat _majutsu_ sungguhan!" ucapnya dengan nada seolah itu adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan dalam hidupnya.

"Simpan kekagumanmu itu untuk nanti, Naruto." —Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sakura telah membukakan pintu itu. Surai merah muda panjangnya yang terlihat lembut itu melambai-lambai, membelai pipi seputih susunya. Boleh dikata Naruto terpesona saat itu juga.

"SAKURA- _CHAN_!"

Naruto reflek berteriak saat melihat Sakura meloncat dari bibir pintu. Ia pun ikut meloncat bak superman dan menyelamatkan Sakura dengan gaya _bridal_. Tapi, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Naruto takut ketinggian. Jadi, semua itu hanya ada dalam khayalannya.

Tak tahan berdiam diri, bocah pirang itu kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai dan merangkak sampai ke pintu itu. Setidaknya, walaupun ia tidak bisa menolong, ia masih bisa melihat kondisi Sakura. Tapi fobia tetaplah fobia. Ia malah menutup matanya saat sampai di bibir pintu.

' _Buka matamu, Naruto. Kau pasti bisa.'_ Sugestinya pada diri sendiri.

Menghirup nafas, Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Di bawah sana adalah tanah berwarna hijau, terlihat sangat jauh. Daun pohon terujung dari pohon tetangga yang paling tinggi pun bahkan tak sampai setengahnya dari pohon ini. Naruto bergidik ngeri —kemudian wajahnya kembali panik saat ia tak melihat secuil pun warna merah jambu di bawah sana.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" teriaknya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak, Naruto." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian mendesah lega. Pantas ia tidak menemukan Sakura di bawah, karena Sakura ada di atas!

"Kau sungguh," —Naruto mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, walaupun lututnya bergetar— "membuatku takut."

Sakura tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menautkan alisnya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun melakukan hal yang sama dan mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu. Tetapi sebelum lehernya berputar sempurna, seseorang telah mendorong tubuhnya dan membuatnya hilang keseimbangan—sekarang malah ia yang terjatuh.

"WAAAA!"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Sasuke menurunkan seringainya dan menatap gadis di hadapannya. Alih-alih menjawab, ia malah menutup pintu rumah pohon itu dan terbang ke samping Sakura.

"Efeknya 30 detik, kan?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan retorik dengan tenang.

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kalau—"

"Dia tidak akan mati," potongnya santai.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Beberapa meter di bawah mereka, Naruto tengah kewalahan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang mulai melayang mendekati mereka.

"Wowowow! Aku bisa terbaaaaaang!"

Sakura tersenyum lega saat Naruto mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Bocah pirang itu masih belum dapat menguasainya. Tubuhnya beberapa kali terjungkir balik. Ia bahkan melakukan posisi-posisi yang aneh dan memalukan selama ia melayang.

"Hiyaaa! Sakura- _chan_ , bagaimana cara mengendalikannya?!"tanya Naruto begitu ia menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa berhenti melayang. Kini Sasuke dan Sakura berada cukup jauh di bawahnya. Sementara dirinya hampir mendekati awan.

Sakura tersenyum geli. "Kau tak bisa mengendalikannya, Naruto!"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat heran dan terkejut. Sakura pun tersenyum padanya.

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya padamu? _Tobiyaku_ -ku belum sempurna. Orang yang meminumnya hanya bisa melayang, tapi ia tak akan bisa mengendalikannya," jelas Sakura tenang. _Persis seperti balon helium._

Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Naruto yang terbang semakin tinggi —dengan tangan-kakinya yang semakin berontak.

 _ **SPRAY! SETT!**_

Sebuah tali terulur dan terikat dengan sendirinya di pergelangan kaki Naruto. Dengan perlahan, tali itu menarik turun Naruto, membuat bocah pirang itu menghembuskan nafas leganya walau banjir keringat dingin.

"Sasuke _-kun_?" Sakura menatap Sasuke heran —anak lelaki itu tengah menarik talinya dengan santai. Padahal, Sakura berniat untuk membantu Naruto dengan _majutsu_ -nya tadi, tapi malah Sasuke yang melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hah, tadi itu hampir saja!" ucap Naruto begitu mereka berada dalam ketinggian yang sama. Tali itu telah terlepas dari kakinya, jadi ia harus berpegangan pada tangan Sakura agar ia tidak terbang seperti tadi.

"Ah, jadi, bagaimana cara mengendalikannya, Sakura- _chan_? Tadi tidak terdengar."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kubilang, kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya."

' _Eh?'_ Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

"APAA?!" —Sakura menangkap tangan Naruto saat anak lelaki itu tanpa sengaja melepaskannya. Naruto mempertahankan ekspresi terkejutnya bahkan saat Sakura berhasil menariknya ke posisi semula.

"L-lalu bagaimana caranya aku…"

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku yang akan mengendalikanmu. Jadi berpeganganlah terus padaku," ucapnya menenangkan kegelisahan Naruto. Anak lelaki itu pun mengangguk. Walau ia tak bisa menurunkan matanya yang melotot.

 _ **SHHHH!**_

"Sasuke- _kun_! Tunggu aku!" Sakura meluncurkan tubuhnya ke bawah untuk menyusul Sasuke yang turun mendahuluinya. Naruto yang kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik pun tak bisa untuk tidak berteriak.

Angin dan tekanan udara membuat jubah hitam Sakura dan Sasuke tersingkap ke atas. Kini Naruto dapat melihat pakaian-pakaian yang mereka kenakan di balik jubah mereka. Sakura memakai atasan merah panjang tanpa lengan yang panjangnya di bawah lutut, dengan bawahannya celana pendek ketat sepaha. Sedangkan Sasuke memakai kaus biru dan celana pendek putih. Di bagian belakang kausnya terdapat lambang kipas merah-putih yang tampak seperti simbol marganya.

"Bersiaplah untuk guncangan, Naruto!" Sakura memperingatkan. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi menuju tanah. Naruto memang takut ketinggian —tapi ia tidak takut akan tantangan. Jadi, tak heran bila ia mengeluarkan seringainya sekarang.

"WHOAA!" Naruto berseru girang saat Sakura dengan tiba-tiba berbelok naik ketika mereka hampir menyentuh tanah. Gerakan itu membuat sesuatu yang aneh berdesir di dada Naruto —dan itu sungguh menyenangkan!

"Menyenangkan, bukan?" tanya Sakura seolah dapat membaca pikiran Naruto. Bocah pirang itu pun mengangguk.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku juga suka sekali melakukan gerakan itu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dan senyuman sehangat mentari itu tanpa sadar menulari Naruto.

Tunggu —mentari?!

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Sesuatu yang silau dan oranye mengagetkan safir biru itu. Dan saat ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, pemandangan yang membuat air liurnya hampir menetes itu tersuguh begitu saja. Sang surya tengah tenggelam! —bukan 'surya' biasa, tapi surya raksasa!

"Gila!" Naruto berdecak kagum —jika kata 'gila' termasuk ungkapan kekaguman.

Matahari di dunia ini sangat besar. Sangat sangat besar. Lembayung senjanya pun begitu terang sehingga cahaya jingga itu membuat Naruto setengah menutup kelopak matanya. Ia berani bertaruh, bulan di dunia ini akan lebih besar lagi. Dan mungkin, malam harinya akan seterang fajar!

Kejanggalan matahari itu membuat Naruto lupa bahwa menatap langsung cahaya matahari dapat membuat matanya buta. Menahan sedikit rasa perih di matanya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain.

Namun lagi-lagi ia harus terkejut.

Di sisi kanan dan kirinya berjajar pohon-pohon yang tumbuh subur dan berdaun lebat. Batang-batang pohonnya pun terlihat sangat kokoh dan kuat —jika ini adalah dunianya, mungkin akan menjadi mangsa empuk para penebang liar. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat mulutnya menganga.

Naruto mengucek matanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia melakukan itu berulang-ulang, tapi pemandangan di hadapannya sama sekali tak berubah.

' _Demi kotoran hidung ayah.'_

Pohon-pohon itu tersenyum padanya!

"Hiii!" Naruto bergidik ngeri. Pohon-pohon di dunia ini rupanya memiliki mata dan mulut —keduanya terletak di bagian batang. Ia bahkan sayup-sayup mendengar pohon-pohon itu berbicara dengan sesamanya. Ya, meskipun dengan bahasa yang tak ia mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kau menahan dirimu untuk berbicara keras-keras," ucap Sakura setengah berbisik. Baru saja Naruto akan bertanya, gadis itu telah melanjutkannya dengan penjelasan yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto tak bisa melakukan apapun selain terkejut.

"Walau mereka _hampir_ tak pernah bergerak, mereka semua adalah penggosip. Kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat identitasmu terbongkar, mereka akan mengirim pesan berantai sampai ke istana. Kalau sudah begitu, Raja jahat itu akan segera menangkapmu dan menjadikanmu tumbal."

Naruto menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Tu-tumbal?" Suaranya bergetar. Mungkin karena efek angin.

Sakura dengan alis berkerut menoleh pada Naruto, ekspresinya geli. "Maaf. Aku hanya bercanda di bagian itu." Kemudian ia kembali terfokus ke depan sebelum mereka berakhir dengan menabrak salah satu pohon dan membuat benjolan di kepala.

Naruto hanya mendesah lega. Ia tak bisa kesal pada gadis yang membuatnya ketakutan _hampir_ setengah gila. "Tadi kau bilang mereka _hampir_ tak pernah bergerak?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengangguk. Tanpa menoleh menjawab, "ya."

"Kalau begitu, mereka bisa bergerak?" Naruto sebisa mungkin menahan pekikannya dalam bisikan tertahan. Ia benar-benar membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Tapi mereka semua pemalas, hampir mustahil melihat mereka bergerak. Ah, sebenarnya aku pernah sekali melihat mereka berjalan-jalan," jelasnya, sesekali menoleh pada Naruto

"Berjalan!?" Naruto mencari lengan gadis itu saat ia tanpa sengaja melepaskannya —untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

Sakura menangkap tangan Naruto yang hampir melayang ke atas. "Sssh…pelankan suaramu." Kemudian ia melanjutkannya saat Naruto sudah stabil. "Ya, berjalan. Itu pun karena Raja jahat itu memerintahkan mereka."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Raja siapa?" tanyanya penasaran. Kalau tidak salah, ia pernah mendengar gadis itu mengatakan kata 'raja jahat' selama mereka mengobrol. Tapi Naruto baru ingat untuk bertanya.

"Raja—"

"Sakura." Sebuah suara yang datar dan dingin lagi-lagi menginterupsi. Naruto dengan terpaksa harus menyimpan rasa penasarannya untuk nanti. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menatap pengganggu berambut ayam sok keren itu dengan tatapan sinis —berharap yang bersangkutan cukup peka untuk menyadarinya.

"Kita sudah sampai," lapor Sasuke. Caranya melayang di udara terlihat keren. Tapi Naruto cukup gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Ia malah mensugesti dirinya bahwa itu adalah efek jubah penyihir dan lembayung senja.

Oh, _hell_. Naruto juga ingin keren seperti itu.

"Ya. Ayo kita turun." Suara renyah gadis di sampingnya —dan tarikan tiba-tiba pada tangannya— mengembalikan Naruto pada dunia nyata.

Mereka bertiga telah menginjakkan kakinya di tanah. Ah, pengecualian untuk Naruto. Bocah ceroboh itu lebih suka mendaratkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

' _DEMI WAJAH GANTENGKU!'_

Naruto mendongkak jauh ke atas. Ia tak bergeming dalam posisinya walau lehernya hampir kram. Hanya sentakkan keras di punggungnya yang bisa membuatnya sadar. Yah, walau itu menyebabkan Naruto membuat wajah mengenaskan sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" maki Naruto pada _seseorang_ yang tengah menatapnya tak berdosa.

"Menyelamatkanmu dari kram leher," jawab _seseorang_ itu santai. Naruto hanya bisa diam. Sebenarnya tindakan Sasuke tidak buruk juga. Kram leher mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Tapi, Naruto tak mungkin berkata 'terimakasih', bukan?

Oh, iya.

"I-ini _markas_ si Kakashi itu?" Naruto mengangkat suaranya. Ia sudah mengubah wajahnya dengan ekspresi takjub. Membuat Sakura menahan tawanya karena ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah terlalu cepat.

"Ya, ini kediamannya," tegas Sakura.

Naruto kembali menengadah. "K-keren! Rumahnya melayang!"

Kediaman Kakashi si Tahu Segala terletak sekitar dua puluh meter di atas tanah. Bangunan yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kayu dan bambu itu tak tersangga pada apapun —seperti pohon atau tiang misalnya. Rumah itu sepenuhnya melayang! Melayang di atas udara!

"Wow! _Majutsu_ kah?" decaknya kagum.

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum geli menatap wajah Naruto dari samping. Selama ini ia selalu terperangkap bersama orang berwajah datar dan berkepala batu —kalau kau mengerti maksudku. Jadi wajar bila Sakura senang akan kehadiran Naruto. Setidaknya bocah pirang itu masih enak diajak ngobrol.

 _ **SSHHH**_

Sasuke sudah terbang duluan. Anak lelaki itu sepertinya tak betah lama-lama berada di dekat Naruto —tipikal orang cerdas kebanyakan (mereka selalu membenci orang bodoh). Sakura hanya menghela nafas dalam, kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Naruto untuk menyusul Sasuke ke atas.

Ketiganya melayang di depan pintu kayu kediaman Kakashi. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak terlihat takut, walau ia terus menerus melihat ke bawah dengan pelipis berkeringat. Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan, bertelepati untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menggoyangkan lonceng itu.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan melakukannya." Sasuke mendekati pintu itu. Tangannya sudah siap untuk menggoyangkan lonceng yang berada tepat di puncak daun pintu.

 _ **DING DONG**_

Suara lonceng itu seharusnya cukup keras untuk membuat tuan rumah membuka pintunya. Dan setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya pintu itu pun terbuka. Tapi kenyataan bahwa tak ada siapapun di balik pintu itu membuat Naruto merinding. Ya, sebelum ia ingat bahwa kemungkinan sang tuan rumah menggunakan _majutsu_ untuk membukanya. Praktis sekali.

" _Ojama shimasu_." Mereka bertiga mengatakannya hampir bersamaan. Satu per satu mereka memasuki bangunan itu —Naruto lebih suka menyebutnya gubuk melayang. Pada awalnya gelap, mereka tak melihat apapun. Sebelum lampu-lampu itu menyala secara berurutan dan membuat takjub mata biru itu.

"WOO!" Naruto berjengit. Ia memutar tubuhnya hampir kesegala arah —dan itu menyusahkan Sakura karena tangannya beberapa kali terpelintir.

Gubuk melayang itu isinya luas sekali, berbeda dari tampilan luarnya. Di sekeliling ruangan yang mereka masuki, terjejer rapi rak-rak yang berisi benda yang paling Naruto benci di dunia —buku. Wajah takjubnya seketika hilang, digantikan dengan kerutan yang Naruto buat di seluruh wajahnya.

' _Siapapun Kakashi itu, ia pasti kakek tua brewok beruban yang sangat tidak keren.'_

"Ada apa Naruto?" Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto mengusahakan senyuman terbaiknya walau seluruh wajahnya masih berkerut.

"Kau perlu menyetrika wajahmu." Sasuke dengan santai berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Naruto melayangkan tatapan tak sukanya. Ia hampir membalas Sasuke sebelum sebuah suara aneh membuat insting penasarannya muncul di permukaan.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Naruto heran. Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan ringisan sementara Sasuke terus berjalan menuju satu arah. Tampaknya Sasuke cukup akrab dengan pemilik rumah ini karena ia tak terlihat sungkan.

"Ayo, Naruto." Sakura menarik tangan Naruto. Gadis itu tidak sedang terbang kali ini.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura _-chan_!" Naruto bersikukuh, dengan keras kepala menahan tangan Sakura. Gadis itu kembali meringis. Namun, jawaban yang ia berikan sama sekali tak memuaskan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Dan Naruto pun berhenti bertanya.

 **.:: The Portal::.**

Minato letih.

Ia mengusap peluh yang membanjiri pelipisnya dengan sabar. Tumpukan selebaran anak hilang yang ia bawa masih tebal. Itu artinya, ia harus bekerja sedikit lebih keras lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, ini demi Naruto.

 _Naruto._ Ugh, mengingat nama itu membuatnya gila.

Sudah seminggu semenjak hilangnya Naruto. Seminggu pula Minato bekerja keras untuk menemukan Naruto. Ia telah menghubungi polisi dan mengunjunginya secara berkala. Ia telah menghubungi seluruh perusahaan surat kabar besar di Jepang, bahkan menghubungi stasiun televisi. Rutinitas barunya ini membuat Minato lupa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu jatuh terduduk di trotoar. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan letih. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan segera mengetahui bahwa ia dehidrasi. Entah kapan terakhir kali pria itu minum. Ia bahkan hampir melupakan bagaimana segarnya air saat melewati kerongkongan —oke, mungkin itu berlebihan.

"Na-naru…" Dan ia pun jatuh pingsan.

 **.:: The Portal::.**

Naruto melongo melihatnya.

Di hadapannya, terdapat sebuah buku berukuran jumbo. Saking besarnya sampai menyentuh atap rumah yang tinggi itu. Buku itu tengah terbuka, jadi yang mereka lihat hanyalah sampulnya yang berwarna merah marun yang dihiasi ukiran rumit. Entah apa yang tertulis di dalamnya, yang pasti, Naruto tak akan pernah mau membacanya.

Sebuah suara seperti lembar buku yang digulir terdengar. Suaranya keras sekali, cocok dengan ukuran bukunya. Tapi itu menandakan bahwa, seseorang tengah membaca buku itu sekarang. Yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah, siapakah seseorang itu?

"Kakashi," panggil Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, buku besar itu bergeser dengan sendirinya. Hal itu memungkinkan karena ruangan ini sangat luas. Sekarang, anak-anak itu dapat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas kursi goyang. Seorang pria muda berambut perak yang memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Yo," sapa pria itu. Matanya menyipit, tampaknya ia tengah tersenyum. Naruto hanya bisa melongo. Kakashi bukanlah _kakek tua brewok beruban yang sangat tidak keren_ seperti dugaannya —pengecualian untuk ubannya. Walau begitu, _style_ -nya oke juga.

"Duduklah." Telapak tangannya ia tunjukkan ke arah mereka bertiga. Naruto malah mengernyit. Di belakangnya, atau di mana pun, tidak ada kursi atau sofa. Namun kedua temannya tanpa banyak bicara duduk di atas lantai. Naruto yang tangannya ditarik Sakura mau tak mau harus ikut duduk di atas lantai.

Masalahnya, _tobiyaku_ yang ia minum membuat pantat Naruto enggan menyentuh permukaan lantai itu.

"Sakura _-chan_ , aku tidak bisa duduk," bisiknya pada Sakura —bocah pirang itu duduk bersila sambil melayang. Sebelum gadis itu membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab, Naruto merasakan pergelangan kakinya diikat sesuatu.

"Sasuke!" umpatnya saat ia mengetahui kakinya diikat rantai dengan bola besi pemberat di ujungnya. Sasuke membalasnya dengan seringai. "Tak perlu berterimakasih," ucapnya kemudian.

' _Bagus. Sekarang aku terlihat seperti buronan yang kabur dari penjara.'_

Tapi Naruto menelan kembali umpatannya saat ia menemukan benda itu berguna.

"Apa yang membuat kalian menemuiku?" tanya Kakashi. Nada bicaranya berubah dingin _. DImana Kakashi yang tadi?_

Sasuke angkat bicara. "Jika seseorang berkata, di luar dunia ini ada dunia lain dengan dimensi yang berbeda, apa kau akan tertawa?"

"Woy!"

Kakashi menatap tajam _onyx_ kelam Sasuke. Ia memberi jeda pada jawabannya untuk membuat Naruto merasakan pelipisnya berkeringat. "Apakah kau melihat aku tertawa?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya yang tak sadar ia tahan. "Kalau begitu, apa kau percaya jika kubilang ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumah pohon kami dan berkata bahwa ia berasal dari dunia lain?" Naruto hampir benar-benar melempar Sasuke dengan bola besi jika ia tidak melihat Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Apa alasanmu bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke _-kun_?" tanya Kakashi. Perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya rupanya terbukti. Kakashi benar-benar menanyakan sebuah alasan —yang berarti, adalah keputusan tepat untuk membawa Naruto bersama mereka.

"Bocah ini." Naruto mendelik ke sumber suara. "Narutolah yang kumaksud dari pertanyaan tadi," pungkas Sasuke. Naruto tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

Sasuke menyebut namanya!

Untuk yang pertama kali.

"Naruto?" Kakashi menunjuk bocah pirang itu dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dia terlihat biasa saja," lanjutnya kemudian. Oh,tentu saja. Ini semua berkat jubah penyihirnya —dan _tobiyaku_.

"Itu karena aku memakaikan jubah _madoushi_ padanya, _Sensei_." Sakura angkat bicara.

"Apakah aku bisa pulang ke duniaku?" tanya Naruto. Kakashi menatapnya lama, tapi Naruto bersedia menunggu. Safir birunya berbinar beradu dengan _onyx_ Kakashi. Jelas terlihat bahwa Naruto sangat menginginkan jawaban itu.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu jawabannya." Kakashi bangkit dari kursi goyangnya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati salah satu rak dan mengambil sebuah buku. Sakura dengan gigih menghampiri Kakashi.

"Kakashi- _sensei_! Tolong beri tahu kami!" Gadis itu memintanya dengan lantang. Namun Kakashi tak menjawab permintaannya. Ia terus membaca buku itu, bersikap seolah-olah ia tak mendengar apapun.

"Aku mohon _, Sensei!"_ Sakura merendahkan kepalanya, membungkuk 90 derajat. Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tak berdaya. Jika ia tak segera keluar dari dunia ini, mungkin saja ia tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Minato untuk selamanya.

"Aku mohon, Kakashi!" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya tak percaya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sasuke telah berdiri di samping Sakura. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis itu —membungkuk. Mereka berdua rela merendahkan kepalanya hanya untuk seorang Naruto!

"Kalian berdua…"

Entah karena tersentuh oleh kegigihan mereka berdua, Kakashi dengan wajah enggan menutup buku itu. Ia sempat menatap Naruto sekilas, sebelum tangannya terulur untuk mengacak-acak rambut keduanya. "Apa boleh buat."

Mereka kini berada di belakang buku itu. Naruto yang sebelumnya terkejut karena kejumboan buku itu, harus lebih terkejut lagi karena isinya. Karena demi apapun, buku itu hanya berisi lembaran-lembaran kosong!

Sekedar info, Naruto telah terlepas dari rantainya.

"Hah! Tak ada apa pun di sini," protes Naruto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sakura hanya meringis mendengarnya. Ya, bagaimana pun, ia hanya belum tahu.

Kakashi tertawa. "Tentu saja. Kau harus bertanya padanya dulu," jelasnya. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tapi toh, ia melakukan juga apa yang Kakashi instuksikan.

"Hai, buku aneh. Apakah aku bisa pulang ke duniaku?"

Tak berapa lama, muncul tulisan bertinta emas pada salah satu lembarnya. ' _Fukanou_ '.

"Hah?!" Naruto mengerang kesal. "Apa maksudmu? Cepat beritahu aku, buku bodoh!"

' _Shinjitsu wa gomakasenu.'_

"Apa artinya ini?" Naruto menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Ia benar-benar putus asa sekarang. Usahanya percuma. Ia tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi ke dunianya.

Kakashi menepuk bahu Naruto, menenangkannya. "Kau harus menjalani takdirmu."

 **.:: TBC ::.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya…..**

" _Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidur di mana malam ini?"_

" _Kalian berdua, pergilah! Biar aku yang urus mereka!"_

" _Sakura-chan, ternyata kau sangat baik pada Sasuke."_

" _Ayah, kau sedang apa di sana?"_

 **Glosarium**

Majutsu: sihir

Sensei: guru

Fukanou: tidak mungkin, mustahil

Shinjitsu wa gomakasenu: kenyataan tidak bisa disangkal

 **~OoO~**

Doumo, Reisouren deshita!

Petualangan magic Naruto dan kawan-kawan rupanya masih panjang. Entah akan saya bikin berapa chapter, saya sama sekali gak bisa nebak. Yang pasti, saya pengen bikin kayak 'big war' gitu buat chapter klimaksnya. Entah perang dengan siapa atau dengan apa, lihat aja nanti ya.

Oh ya, SasuSaku saya fix-in dah di sini. Tapi gak janji happy end yo, khukhukhu.

 **P.S.** Karena disclaimer etc udah saya cantumin di chapter pertama, jadi untuk seterusnya gak bakal saya cantumin lagi.

Jaa na~


	3. Chapter 3

**Shizuoka, Jepang, Musim Semi**

Sudah dua hari Minato berada dalam ruangan berbau khas itu. Dokter berkata bahwa ia bisa pulang besok, tapi rupanya, itu tak membuatnya merasa antusias sama sekali. Safir biru itu hanya menatap plester kecil berwarna putih di punggung tangannya tanpa ekspresi. Bekas jarum infus yang menancap seharian kemarin.

 _ **Tok Tok**_

Suara ketukan kecil di pintu geser itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menebak rekan kerja siapa yang menjenguknya kali ini, sebelum ia berkata 'masuk'.

Dan pintu itu perlahan bergeser.

"Kakek?" Pria tua yang dipanggil 'kakek' itu tersenyum. Ia membawa keranjang buah dan kotak _bento_. Keranjang itu berisi bermacam-macam buah dengan kadar serat dan air yang tinggi: seperti apel, pir, jeruk, potongan pepaya dan semangka yang terbungkus plastik. Tapi entah apa yang berada dalam kotak _bento_ itu. Mungkin isinya makanan.

"Aku membawakanmu buah-buahan, dan _washoku_." Ah, ternyata isinya memang makanan. Ia meletakkan keranjang dan kotak _bento_ itu di atas meja, di samping vas bunga yang terisi lili putih —pemberian rekan kerja yang menjenguknya kemarin.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," ujar Minato dengan suara lemah.

"Kudengar kau boleh pulang besok, Minato _-san_?" tanyanya ramah. Menambahkan akhiran '-san' di belakang namanya, sopan seperti biasa.

Minato mengangguk kecil.

Kakek Danzo kembali tersenyum. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas satu-satunya kursi yang ada di sana, di samping kasur Minato. Mata sayunya menatap lurus safir biru itu, merefleksikan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Ia pun menunduk dalam. " _Sumanakatta_."

Minato membelalak kaget. "Tidak, ini bukan salah anda, Kek." Tangannya berusaha meraih pundak kakek Danzo untuk membuatnya berhenti membungkuk. Namun Danzo tak bergeming, sedikit pun.

"Seharusnya aku memberitahumu lebih awal, sehingga kau tak perlu mencari Naruto _-kun_ seperti itu. _Hontou ni menbokunai_."

Minato menatap kakek Danzo dengan alis berkerut. Ia pun perlahan menarik kembali tangannya dari bahu Danzo."Jadi, anda mengetahui keberadaan Naruto?"

Danzo mengangkat kepalanya, demi melihat wajah heran Minato yang bercampur kecurigaan. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya," jawabnya singkat. Namun itu sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat Minato terlonjak. Ia pun mencoba untuk duduk, walau tubuhnya yang masih lemas menyulitkannya. Danzo ikut membantunya.

"Kalau begitu, di mana Naruto sekarang?" tanyanya dengan tak sabar.

Danzo menghela nafas. "Kuharap kau berhenti mencari Naruto- _kun_ bila aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

 **.:: The Portal ::.**

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidur di mana malam ini?"

Saat mereka keluar dari kediaman Kakashi si Tahu Segala, hari sudah gelap. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya gelap karena bulan raksasa menggantung di langit, tepat seperti prediksi Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto kan tunawisma. Ia harus mendapat tumpangan tidur jika tak ingin tidur di atas tanah.

"Kau boleh tidur di rumahku," jawab Sakura antusias. Naruto —yang sedang memegang lengan gadis itu— tersenyum cerah. Baru saja ia akan berkata _terimakasih,_

"Ia hanya akan menyusahkan kau dan orang tuamu saja." Sasuke telah mendahuluinya.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang melayang, ia akan berlari ke arahnya dan menonjok wajah sok kalem itu. "Apa artinya itu?" cibir Naruto sarkastis. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura tertawa. "Itu artinya, ia ingin kau tidur di rumahnya, Naruto." Dengan wajah tak percaya, Naruto melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya, memperhatikan reaksi anak lelaki itu. Namun ia hanya mendapati Sasuke meringis.

"Bukan itu," ucap Sasuke pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura tanpa menoleh. Naruto menggumamkan 'hn' singkat, tampaknya mulai tertular kebiasaan Sasuke. Entah mengapa, suasana jalan setapak yang diapit pepohonan itu terasa lebih mencekam.

Sasuke diam-diam pasang telinga.

"Kau tahu, kenapa rumah-rumah dibuat melayang jauh di atas tanah?" Naruto berpikir. _Kukira hanya rumah Kakashi saja._

Sakura mengecilkan suaranya. Membuat Naruto merasakan tengkuknya kedinginan. "Itu karena," lanjut Sakura. "Monster buas selalu berkeliaran di sini."

"M-m-monster?" Naruto mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Jika ia hanya bercanda, maka leluconnya kali ini sangat tidak lucu.

"M-monster yang bagaimana?" tanya Naruto, tangannya mulai bergetar. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Firasat Naruto benar-benar tidak enak sekarang. Ia bahkan berhalusinasi dengan mendengar suara dengkuran yang menyeramkan.

"Monster itu terlihat—"

 _ **SETT! BRUKK!**_

"—seperti itu." Sakura melanjutkan potongan perkataan sebelumnya, dengan wajah terkejut. Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Makhluk yang tampak seperti tikus raksasa terjatuh setelah pisau yang entah dari mana menusuk jantungnya. Makhluk itu memiliki tanduk bengkok bak seekor banteng, dan gigi yang runcing dan panjang. Ia juga memiliki cakar yang tajam, tipe penerkam.

Sasuke telah menurunkan tangannya kembali. Rupanya ia yang telah menusuk makhluk itu hingga terkapar.

Belum sempat Naruto dan Sakura menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya, serangan masal makhluk serupa datang. Ada sekitar empat, lima, enam —jumlah mereka seakan terus bertambah. Mengepung tiga remaja awal belasan itu dengan muka haus darah.

Mereka bertiga menyatukan punggungnya.

"Kalian berdua, pergilah! Biar aku yang urus mereka!" teriak Sasuke di tengah eraman bising makhluk-makhluk itu. Lendir yang menetes dari sela taring mereka membuat Naruto bersusah payah menahan rasa mualnya.

"Tapi, Sasuke _-kun_!"

"Aku akan segera menyusul kalian!" tegas Sasuke, menolak komandonya dibantah. Sakura menatap Sasuke khawatir. Anak lelaki itu tengah merapalkan manteranya, membuat beberapa di antara makhluk itu hangus menjadi butiran debu. Tapi sialnya jumlah mereka terus bertambah.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang tengah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Demi apapun, makhluk itu adalah makhluk yang paling menjijikkan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Ayo Naruto!" Sakura menarik lengan Naruto dan menolakkan kakinya dari tanah.

"Bau sekali mereka," keluh Naruto setelah mereka berada cukup jauh di atas udara. Ia pun menengok ke bawah sana. Sasuke terlihat cukup kewalahan menghadapi mereka yang terus bermunculan entah dari mana. Tapi gestur tubuhnya tetap tenang, sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia ketakutan.

"Cih. Mencoba menjadi keren sendirian," cibir Naruto.

Sakura membungkam mulutnya. Menatap datar langit malam yang terang bulan. Ia hampir tak mendengar apapun yang Naruto ocehkan. Kecuali bagian saat ia mencibir Sasuke —entah kenapa sebagian dirinya berontak mendengar hal itu. Tapi, mungkin itu wajar karena Sasuke pun memperlakukan Naruto dengan buruk.

Sakura tersenyum miring.

Tak seberapa jauh di depan mereka, berjajar rumah-rumah dengan jumlah yang banyak. Seperti semacam perumahan, atau desa mungkin. Semuanya melayang di atas udara dan terbuat dari kayu. Sakura mempercepat laju terbangnya saat mereka mulai mendekati komplek perumahan itu.

Ia kemudian berbelok ke sebuah rumah yang tampaknya paling besar di antara rumah-rumah sekitarnya. Rumah kayu dengan ukiran yang cantik dan bel emas berkilau di pintunya. Lalu, lambang kipas merah putih yang terlukis di dinding bagian kiri dan kanan yang mengapit pintu masuk. Tampaknya rumah orang kaya.

Sakura membentuk pola aneh dengan telunjuknya. Pintu itu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Whoa." Naruto terpana dengan kerapian isi rumah itu. Sebagaimana rumah Kakashi, rumah ini pun sangat luas di dalamnya. Hanya saja, jika Kakashi penuh dengan rak-rak buku yang menjulang, maka rumah ini berisi barang-barang yang mewah. Kebanyakan warnanya emas dan perak —mungkin saja di antaranya adalah emas dan perak sungguhan.

Naruto mencium bau sekitarnya dengan seksama. Aroma maskulin yang segar di mana-mana. "Apa ini rumahmu, Sakura _-chan_?" tanya Naruto, tak melepas pandangan kagumnya pada seisi ruangan.

Sakura yang baru saja menutup pintu itu pun menghampiri Naruto, yang tengah berpegangan pada meja dengan vas bunga di atasnya. "Bukan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak mencapai matanya.

"Ini rumah Sasuke _-kun_."

Naruto mengganti tatapan kagumnya dengan tatapan sebal. Jika bisa, ia ingin menarik kembali 'whoa' yang telah terlanjur ia ucapkan barusan. Tapi sebenarnya, yah, ia juga merasa iri dengan anak lelaki itu. Terbukti dengan matanya yang masih liar menjelajahi sudut-sudut rumahnya. Meskipun ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan sebaliknya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura _-chan_?" tanya Naruto saat mendapati wajah gelisah gadis itu. Tertangkap basah, Sakura tertawa garing. Berusaha menyangkalnya.

"T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

Naruto mendengus. "Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan si Sasuke itu, sebaiknya tidak usah deh. Kalaupun ia dimakan tikus got, berkuranglah seorang lagi orang yang songong di dunia ini," ujarnya dengan nada tak suka.

Tidak, Naruto tidak sekejam itu!

Kalau kau memperhatikan bagaimana ia mengucapkannya, kau akan tahu bahwa ia juga merasa khawatir. Namun, itulah caranya menunjukkan kekhawatirannya itu. Gengsi, istilahnya. Bagaimana pun, ia sudah mengikrarkan bahwa Sasuke adalah rivalnya, walau secara sepihak.

Mereka kemudian bergulat dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Membiarkan keheningan yang tak nyaman menembus atmosfer. Namun pada intinya, yang mereka pikirkan adalah satu hal yang sama.

 _ **BRAKK**_

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu, tempat seseorang mendobrak pintu itu kasar hingga terbuka. _Emerald_ dan _Aquamarine_ itu membulat. Sakura bergegas menghampiri orang yang berdiri di bibir pintu. Sementara Naruto hanya bergeming melihatnya, ia tak bisa berjalan saat ini.

"Sasuke _-kun_!" Sakura menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang hampir terantuk lantai.

Parah. Anak lelaki itu terluka cukup parah. Sebagaimana pun mahirnya ia melakukan _majutsu_ , tetap saja ia kalah jumlah. Kalah ukuran, kalah seram. Tikus got itu —begitu Naruto menamainya— unggul dalam segala aspek. Kecuali dalam hal kebersihan diri.

Sakura telah mendudukkan Sasuke di atas sofa. Anak berambut _raven_ itu kehilangan separuh kesadarannya. Lukanya yang parah terutama di pelipis. Tampaknya ada seekor yang mencoba menerkam kepalanya.

Sakura melepaskan jubah _madoushi_ Sasuke yang telah compang-camping itu. Ada luka melintang panjang dari pergelangan tangan sampai sikut. Mungkin ada seekor yang mencoba mencakarnya saat ia melakukan _majutsu_. Darah Sasuke yang membanjiri sofa merah bercorak bunga-bunga emas itu membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Kenapa dia ngotot untuk melawan tikus-tikus got itu? Padahal ia bisa saja kabur bersama kita," ujarnya. Nafas Sasuke terdengar sangat tak beraturan. Ia sesekali merintih, lukanya pasti sakit.

Sakura tampak mengaduk-aduk bagian dalam jubah _madoushi_ -nya. Ia mengambil botol kecil dengan cairan hijau. Kalau diperhatikan, tangannya sedikit bergetar. Apalagi saat ia membuka tutup kayunya. Raut wajahnya seperti ketakutan. Lebih dari saat mereka menghadapi makhluk mirip tikus itu.

"Kau tahu, kenapa Sasuke _-kun_ tidak lari saat itu?" Sakura memegang dagu Sasuke dan mencoba meminumkan ramuan itu. Sasuke terbatuk. Apapun yang ada dalam botol itu, Naruto bertaruh rasanya pahit.

"Itu karena—" Darah-darah yang ada di pelipis, dan di lengan Sasuke secara ajaib menguap. Begitu pun dengan lukanya, tertutup rapat. Bagaikan tak pernah ada luka segores pun di sana.

"—Sasuke _-kun_ ingin melindungimu."

 **.::The Portal::.**

Ada sebuah hukum yang berlaku di seluruh alam semesta, di seluruh dimensi ruang dan waktu. Bahwa semua hal di dunia ini, diciptakan bersama-sama dengan kebalikannya. Laki-laki diciptakan bersama-sama perempuan. Langit diciptakan bersama-sama dengan bumi. Kebajikan diciptakan bersama-sama dengan kejahatan.

Dan itulah yang dapat kau lihat di sudut lain negeri itu. Negeri misterius yang tak sengaja dimasuki oleh seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang, dengan sebuah lukisan sebagai portalnya. Ketiga remaja dengan ikatan persahabatan yang mulai terjalin, harus menghadapi musuh besar mereka. Bertempur melawan kenyataan.

"Yang Mulia! O, Yang Mulia!"

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap _madoushi_ yang terbang cepat menelusuri lorong itu. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Ia bahkan tanpa sengaja menyenggol prajurit-prajurit berbaju besi yang tengah bergerombol. Menggosip seperti biasa, padahal mereka seharusnya bekerja.

 _ **KRIEET**_

 _Madoushi_ itu membuka pintu besar bersepuh emas dengan tergesa. Pintu yang terletak di jantung istana. Di baliknya terbentang karpet beludru merah, yang berakhir pada bagian ruangan yang ditinggikan —kursi singgasana. Prajurit-prajurit berbaju besi yang memegang tombak berdiri di sepanjang hamparan karpet itu. Empat orang gadis muda berparas elok berdiri di sisi kiri-kanan dan belakang kursi singgasana. Memegang kipas bulu angsa terputih dan terpanjang.

Dan di sanalah, raja mereka. Tubuhnya panjang dan sintal. Ia tengah melingkari kursi itu dengan asyik, sebelum salah satu penyihir istananya membuka pintu itu.

 _ **SHHH**_

Sang raja mendesis. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan. Lidahnya yang panjang dan terbelah dua itu beberapa kali menjulur. Tampaknya ia tak menyukai ekspresi wajah _madoushi_ -nya. Ekspresi wajah yang mengatakan bahwa ada hal buruk terjadi. Hal yang sangat merepotkan tampaknya.

"Yang Mulia!" _Madoushi_ itu menyimpuhkan sebelah kakinya di atas karpet. Tubuhnya membungkuk, kepalanya menunduk. Dengan tangan kanannya ia memberi hormat.

 _ **SHHH**_

Raja kembali mendesis. _Ada apa?_

 _Madoushi_ itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia kemudian berdiri. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah panik, seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. "Pohon… _Bakenezu_ …Pirang…" ujarnya, mendadak tergagap. Kepanikan membuatnya _blank_. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan terlebih dahulu.

 _ **SSSHHH**_

Raja mendesis lebih keras. _Katakan yang benar!_

 _Madoushi_ itu meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Mencoba untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang menggila. Setelah nafasnya mulai beraturan, ia pun mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

"Sejarah kembali terulang!" ujarnya lantang. Bahu semua prajurit menegang. Dayang-dayang itu menghentikan kegiatannya mengipasi sang raja. Mereka tahu persis apa yang ia maksud. Iris Sang Raja menatap _madoushi_ itu dengan kilat kemarahan, seolah ialah yang bertanggung jawab atas seluruh kesalahan di dunia ini.

Kutukan itu benar-benar terjadi!

Raja keempat...Minato...orang yang telah ia singkirkan dari takhta kerajaan.

 **.::The Portal::.**

Sakura memainkan jarinya di sela-sela helaian lembut berwarna gelap itu. Ia membelainya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin anak lelaki di hadapannya terbangun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang tulus. Kekhawatiran yang menenggelamkan dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu telah menguap. Sepenuhnya.

"Sakura _-chan_." Gadis itu menoleh, masih dengan sisa senyuman manis yang melintang di bibirnya. Naruto menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian kembali menatap gadis itu dengan alis bertautan.

Kakinya bisa menyentuh lantai sekarang!

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Efek _tobiyaku_ hanya bertahan selama dua jam, Naruto," ucapnya seolah dapat membaca pikiran Naruto.

Anak lelaki itu menghela nafas lega. Pada akhirnya ia tak perlu lagi khawatir jika kepalanya akan terantuk langit-langit rumah. Sebelum—

"M-maksudmu, aku akan meminum ramuan itu lagi?!" Akhirnya sadar juga.

Sakura mengangguk. Masih tersenyum. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh. Ia tak percaya harus berurusan lagi dengan ramuan sial yang super pahit itu.

"T-tapi ramuan itu sudah habis, kan?" Naruto tertawa garing. Sakura menjawabnya dengan gelengan —masih tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyingkapkan jubah _madoushi_ -nya ke samping. Di baliknya ada banyak botol-botol berisi cairan dengan aneka warna. Tersimpan apik dalam kantong-kantong yang terjahit dengan jubah.

Nah, cairan warna ungu itu!

Naruto menepuk dahinya. Bagian bawah bibirnya ia tekuk ke dalam. Sakura terkekeh sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Pada anak lelaki yang tengah terlelap itu.

Sakura menyingkirkan poni gelap yang hampir menutupi mata Sasuke dengan gerakan lembut. Surai sehalus sutera itu terasa sedikit basah. Ia pasti berkeringat banyak saat melawan _Bakenezu_. Tatapan Naruto melembut melihatnya.

"Sakura _-chan_ ,ternyata kau sangat baik pada Sasuke." Safir biru itu bergulir pada anak lelaki yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur yang luas.

Wajah tidur Sasuke damai sekali. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi, wajah itu memang terlihat manis. Sasuke memiliki garis wajah yang seperti anak perempuan —mungkin karena rahangnya belum terbentuk sempurna. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan _onyx_ yang biasanya menatapnya tajam. Menyebalkan.

Kemudian ia ingat, apa yang dikatakan Sakura padanya di ruang tengah.

" _Itu karena—" Darah-darah yang ada di pelipis, dan di lengan Sasuke secara ajaib menguap. Begitu pun dengan lukanya, tertutup rapat. Bagaikan tak pernah ada luka segores pun di sana._

"— _Sasuke-kun ingin melindungimu."_

 _Naruto membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap anak lelaki itu sangsi. Ingin ssekali ia menumpahkan ledekannya, tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kehilangan kata-kata hanya dalam satu detik pertama._

" _Bakenezu —makhluk yang kau sebut seperti tikus itu— berada di bawah sihir Raja jahat. Mereka adalah prajurit perang kerajaan, salah satu yang sulit ditaklukkan. Penciuman mereka sangat tajam, mereka bisa mengenali apapun dalam radius jauh. Mereka mungkin saja mengenali keberadaanmu, maka dari itu mereka menyerang kita. Maka jika salah satu di antara mereka lolos—" Sakura mengambil nafas dalam._

"— _mereka akan melaporkan keberadaanmu ke kerajaan."_

Naruto keluar dari lamunannya saat mendengar Sakura tertawa kecil. "Menurutmu begitu? Tapi tidak, aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku."

Naruto menatap gadis itu tak mengerti. Namun sebelum ia bertanya, Sakura telah menegakkan kakinya. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Naruto, memberinya senyuman yang teramat manis. "Karena aku adalah temannya."

"—dan kurasa, itu pula alasan Sasuke untuk membantumu."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Naruto sungguh merasa harus berterimakasih pada anak lelaki itu.

 **.::The Portal::.**

 _ **SHORR**_

Siklon kecil berputar di atas karpet merah. Seekor ular yang besar, berubah bentuk menjadi wujud manusia. Ia mengenakan pakaian khas seorang raja. Dengan sehelai kain sutera merah berkerlap-kerlip yang menggantung di belakang tubuhnya. Jemarinya yang lentik dan halus memegang tongkat emas, dengan permata _ruby_ terbaik di bagian puncak.

"BAGAIMANA BISA!?" bentaknya. Mata ularnya menatap penyihir kerajaan itu dengan kilat kemarahan. Raja itu memiliki rambut yang panjang. Mahkota emas dihiasi berlian menghasi kepalanya.

Penyihir itu lagi-lagi harus meneguk salivanya. "Pohon-pohon itu, mereka bilang gerombolan _bakenezu_ menyerang sekelompok anak-anak."

Raja itu menautkan alisnya. Ia sudah kembali duduk di singgasana. "Anak-anak?" tanyanya. Nada bicaranya mulai mendingin.

Penyihir itu mengangguk. "Apa mereka membawa madu?" —Penyihir itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Oh, tentu saja. _Bakenezu_ suka madu. Mereka biasanya hanya menyerang penduduk untuk merampas madu mereka.

"LALU UNTUK APA TIKUS ITU MENYERANG MEREKA!?"

Bahu penyihir itu menegang. Ia mulai menatap takut sang raja, kemudian menundukkan pandangannya. Ia baru tahu bahwa menatap karpet itu bisa menenangkannya. "T-tampaknya, salah satu di antara mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir. _Bakenezu_ merasakannya."

Anak yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir? Jangan-jangan...

Mata ular itu memelototinya. "CARI TAHU SIAPA ANAK ITU!"

"B-baik, Yang Mulia!" Penyihir itu berlari tunggang langgang ke arah pintu. Beberapa kali hampir terjatuh. Ia kemudian melayangkan tubuhnya saat tangannya menyentuh sepuh emas itu.

Sang raja menopang pipi kanannya dengan kepalan tangan. Ia menatap bekas kepergian penyihir itu tanpa menghilangkan api kemarahan di matanya. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kutukan itu berada di depan matanya.

"Cih."

 **.::The Portal::.**

Entah berapa lama Naruto duduk di sofa itu. Meletakkan dagunya di atas punggung sofa, dan melihat kepulasan Sasuke yang tertidur. Sakura telah meninggalkan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia menolak saat Naruto merajuk ingin tidur di rumahnya.

" _Kau jaga saja Sasuke-kun. Lagi pula, ia ingin kau tidur di rumahnya."_ Itu yang dikatakan Sakura.

Naruto mendengus kecil. Sesaat kemudian menguap. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari tempat untuk tidur. Dan kasur itu, yang sedang ditiduri Sasuke, terlihat cukup luas untuk ditempati berdua. Apalagi? Tentu saja ia akan tidur di sana. Tak peduli si tuan rumah menyukai itu atau tidak.

"Hepp—" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, tengkurap. Pernya membuat kasur itu memantulkan tubuhnya, dan tubuh Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke arah anak lelaki itu, tampaknya ia terlampau lelah untuk terbangun. Aman. Setidaknya ia tak akan ditendang sekarang.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Teman, ya?" Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Bocah pirang itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, terlentang. Ia menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan, karena hanya ada satu bantal di sana. Safir birunya menerawang langit-langit. Lampu yang tergantung itu memiliki desain yang sangat artistik. Memantulkan cahaya keemasan yang teduh. Dan….membuat….matanya….berat.

Naruto kembali menguap. Pikirannya melayang ke Shizuoka, tempat ayah pirangnya berada. "Ayah, kau sedang apa di sana?" gumamnya serak, khas orang mengantuk.

Ia kemudian menoleh ke anak lelaki di sampingnya. Teman barunya. Sebelum kegelapan perlahan mengikis kesadarannya dan mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

 **.::TBC::.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya…**

" _Dasar pelit, wek!"_

" _Wah, ini enak sekali, Sakura-chan!"_

" _Ayo kita berburu madu!"_

" _Aku sudah menemukannya, Yang Mulia."_

 **Glosarium**

Bento: kotak makan siang, isinya berupa nasi dan lauk pauk —biasanya komplit, selalu dimasukkan sayuran, ikan atau daging dan di tata dengan cantik.

Washoku: makanan khas jepang

Arigatou gozaimasu: terimakasih (bentuk sopan)

Sumanakatta: maafkan aku

Hontou ni menbokunai: Aku merasa sangat bersalah

Bakenezu: nama monster mirip tikus karangan author (terdiri dari kata _bake_ yang berarti 'monster' dan _nezu_ —dari kanji _nezumi_ yang berarti 'tikus')

* * *

Reisouren deshita!

Duh, nambah lagi sudut pandang latarnya. Setelah di chapter sebelumnya yang di sorot cuma sudut pandang Naruto sama Minato, sekarang nambah sudut pandang kerajaan. Raja jahat yang disebut-sebut sebelumnya udah muncul tuh. Dari ciri fisiknya, udah bisa nebak dong siapa raja itu.

Perkiraan saya, fic ini bakal lebih dari 10 chapter. Bahkan mungkin bisa lebih dari 15 chapter. Tapi entahlah, kebayang endingnya kayak gimana juga enggak *garuk kepala*

P.S. Untuk relationship Sasusaku, apa kalian sudah mengerti kode-nya?


End file.
